Money Honey
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata vem de um mundo onde dinheiro pode tudo. Ela estava presa nessa gaiola dourada até que uma noite e um ruivo mudam tudo. Como alguém pode resistir a tanta tentação? HinataXGaara UA
1. Capítulo 1

**Ola a todos! Eh, a desocupada resolveu começar outra fic! hahaha Dessa vez Gaara e Hinata UA! Hum, que perigo! Nós teremos outros pares durate o decorrer da fic, mas eu devo avisar que a maioria é crack, e vocês vão provavelmente se perguntarem de onde eu tirei essa... Mas espero que vocês curtam!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Hanabi...

-Hinata, se você continuar a se mexer eu não vou conseguir fechar isso!

Hinata suspirou em derrota e ficou em silêncio esperando a irmã caçula terminar o que estava fazendo.

-Perfeito! –Hanabi comemorou, claramente satisfeita.

Hinata se olhou no espelho. Perfeito com certeza não era como ela descreveria o momento.

Hyuuga Hinata era a herdeira da companhia mais prestigiada e lucrativa do Japão, a Byakugan S.A. Não fora fácil ser reconhecida como tal, mas ela trabalhara duro e provara para o pai que merecia o posto. Por isso mesmo se Hiashi descobrisse o que suas duas filhas estavam a um passo de fazer ela estava perdida.

Hyuuga Hanabi, a irmã caçula de Hinata, tinha decidido estudar moda em vez de seguir os passos da família na empresa. Hoje era o primeiro desfile oficial dela. A estréia. Mas uma das modelos dela sofrera um acidente e não ia poder comparercer. A questão era que a tal modelo ia fechar o desfile com o "melhor modelito", de acordo com Hanabi. E como o acidente acontecera há menos de três horas atrás não havia muito que Hanabi pudesse fazer. A não ser chamar sua irmã.

Hinata ainda não tinha certeza de como Hanabi a tinha convencido a desfilar no lugar da tal modelo. Mas logo Hinata se vira atacada por cabeleireiro e maquiador. E então chegara o momento da verdade. O Modelito, como Hanabi o chamara.

Normalmente Hinata se sentia feliz em poder ajudar a irmã caçula de alguma forma, mas o problema era que a grife de Hanabi não fazia roupas normais. Hanabi desenhava lingeries. Lingeries super-sexy.

As pessoas podiam dizer várias coisas de Hianta, mas certamente ninguém usaria super-sexy para descreve-la. Ela certamente ja fora chamada de bonita, o que ela também não acreditava muito, mas sexy nunca. Ela era desajeitada, tímida e insegura.

Mas não havia nada que Hanabi não pedisse sorrindo que Hinata não fizesse chorando. E dessa forma ela havia parado nos bastidores do tal desfile, mas agora se olhando no espelho ela estava começando a duvidar mais uma vez de si mesma.

Basicamente ela estava usando um conjunto de renda preto. Aliás o sutiã realçara os seios dela de forma impressionante. Não que os seios dela precisassem de ajuda para se destacar. Por cima do conjunto, felizmente, havia um tipo de casaco vermelho de mangas bufantes, seguro por um corpete, que fazia a cintura fina de Hinata ainda mais fina, ela tinha sandálias de salto alto e asas! Ela tinha que admitir que se encantara pelas asas. Elas eram pequenas, com o arco dourado e penas negras e vermelhas.

-A máscara, Hinata.

Hinata suspirou em alívio. A máscara havia sido a única condição que Hinata impusera para essa loucura. Se o pai dela sequer sonhasse que ela tinha desfilado de lingerie ele ia ficar furioso. Então ai entrava a tal máscara.

Hinata estendeu a mão para pegar a máscara e viu que essa tremia.

Hanabi acessou a irmã com um olhar. Ela estava divina naquele modelo. Ela duvidava porém que Hinata reconhecesse isso.

Ela viu a irmã se virar para o espelho e se concentrar em colocar a máscara e tomou um decisão rápida. Hinata tinha um copo de chá gelado ali e sem pensar duas vezes Hanabi derrubou um copo de vodka que pertencia a alguma outra modelo dentro do de Hinata. Ela misturou o conteúdo.

-Hina-Chan, toma um pouco de chá. –ela falou, oferecendo o copo –Talvez você se sinta melhor.

-Obrigada, Hana-Chan.

Hanabi viu a irmã virar o copo. Bom, isso ia ajudar. Ela tinha certeza.

Então ela virou a cabeça bem em tempo de ver Matsuri, uma das garotas da classe dela passando como se fosse dona do lugar. Ela odiava a outra garota. Ela se achava o máximo só porque tinha sido patrocinada por um banqueiro cheio da grana.

Na opinião de Hanabi só fazia a outra uma prostituta. Mas Matsuri que esperasse, porque essa noite Hanabi era quem ia brilhar. E Hinata ia ajuda-la.

* * *

**Reviews, por favor!**

**PS: Quem quiser saber exatamente como era o modelito da Hinata é só procurar Marisa Miller, no Victoria Secret Fashion Show de 2009. É exatamente aquilo la!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? –Gaara perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Temari revirou os olhos.

-Você está prestigiando o primeiro desfile da Matsuri. –Temari falou, como se ela já tivesse dito aquilo mil vezes.

-Por que eu devia estar fazendo isso mesmo? –ele insistiu.

-Porque você bancou o curso inteiro dela, patrocinou e deu apoio a menina. O minímo que você pode fazer é vir no primeiro desfile dela. Depois nunca mais. –Temari falou como se estivesse assegurando uma criança de que se ela estudasse ele teria notas boas.

Gaara decidiu ignorar o tom da irmã. Ele já estava de mau humor só por ter que estar ali.

Sabaku no Gaara era o banqueiro mais poderoso do Japão, ou pelo menos era o boato. Ele era frio e focado quando o assunto eram negócios. Mas quando o assunto era Matsuri ele tinha que admitir que ele era um pouco mole.

Ele tinha encontrado a menina quando ela tinha apenas 12 anos. Ela era órfã e não tinha para onde ir. Embora na época Gaara não tivesse mais que 16 anos ele a "adotou". Ele brigou com o pai e não deixou ninguém interferir. E assim ele cuidou para que Matsuri tivesse tudo. Ele tinha muito orgulho da garota, como se ela fosse uma irmã.

O único problema era que ele sabia que ultimamente ela não olhava para ele exatamente como um irmão. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Ele ja tentara pensar em Matsuri como mulher, afinal ela era uma das poucas pessoas que o aceitavam como ele era e não o temia, mas não havia adiantado. Para Gaara ela sempre seria uma irmãzinha.

Mas isso não o impedia de estar ali, quando ele não queria. A última coisa que ele precisava era estar num desfile de moda, com pessoas com muito dinheiro e pouco senso falando em volta dele.

Mas ele ia aguentar em silêncio, elogiar Matsuri e sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele tinha negócios que precisavam ser terminados. A Byakugan S.A. estava trocando de bancos e ele queria ser o banqueiro a pegar essa conta. Ele estivera negociando com o presidente, aquele maldito Hiashi Hyuuga por semanas, sem chegar a lugar algum, mas com alguma sorte essa semana tudo terminaria.

As luzes abaixaram e então o tormento começou. Matsuri seria a última entre cinco novas estilitas. Ou seja, ele tinha que aguentar quatro desfiles antes do dela. Embora nenhum fosse realmente longo, seria um saco.

Os três primeiros passaram sem nada de realmente interessante, tirando a modelo de um deles que tropeçou e caiu. Ele sabia que Temari estava tão entediada quanto ele. A irmã dele não era nada interessada em moda.

O quarto desfile seria de lingerie, de acordo com o papel que ele tinha lido. Uma marca que já estava até vendendo, chamada Bad Kitten. A criadora por acaso era Hanabi Hyuuga, a filha caçula de Hiashi. Ele sabia que o homem odiava que falassem da profissão de escolha de sua caçula. Talvez Gaara devesse comentar sobre o desfile só para enfeza-lo...

Gaara assistiu sem real interesse as modelos entrarem e saírem em lingeries realmente sexy. Hanabi sabia mesmo como fazer um conjunto sensual, mas Gaara não era do tipo que ficava babando por coisas artificiais. Mas ele certamente se lembraria da marca para futuras referências.

De repente toda a audiência ficou na escuridão, apenas a passarela iluminada. A música se tornou um pouco mais lenta e sensual. E então ela apareceu na passarela. Kami...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Oi todo mundo! Obrigada pelos reviews nos outros capítulos! Ainda não é agora que o negócio pega fogo, mas vai começar a esquentar... hehehe**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata estava se sentindo estranhamente leve. Leve como uma pluma, na verdade. Aquele chá gelado ajudara mais do que ela podia imaginar. Talvez a escuridão no palco estivesse ajudando. Ela não podia ver sequer uma face na platéia, apenas a extensão da passarela.

Ela caminhou, a máscara, escondendo quem ela realmente era, dando a ela ainda mais confiança. Era fácil acreditar que ela era a única ali, que ninguém mais estava presenciando aquilo.

Ela caminhou até o fim da passarela quando de repente as luzes se acenderam, revelando uma platéia totalmente hipnotizada. E por um minuto ela se permitiu acreditar que todos estavam assim por causa dela.

Hanabi dissera que havia uma fala, que Hinata não precisava dizer se ela não quisesse. Ela devia dizer a tal frase quando chegasse ao fim da passarela e as luzes se acendessem. Bom, ela já estava ali, por que não falar?

Ela deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, como se ela soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais sabia.

-Cuidado. –ela falou, a voz alcançando a platéia de forma macia –Nós estamos trazendo o sexy de volta ao topo.

E antes de se virar ela prendeu os olhos nos de um homem que estava na primeira fileira, ali tão perto. Ele a estava olhando de forma intensa e ela retribuiu o olhar, fixando seus olhos lavanda nos olhos verdes dele. E sem mais ela se virou para sair.

A platéia explodiu em aplausos e ela levantou os braços como se pudesse voar. Talvez ela realmente pudesse.

* * *

Gaara estava impressionado. O que era extramemente raro nele. Ele já fora chamado, e não de forma incorreta, de Homem de Gelo. Ele era frio e poucas coisas realmente o interessavam.

Bom, a morena de vermelho definitivamente o interessara. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais sensual em toda sua vida. E a voz dela...

Com a presença dela o desfile terminara e o de Matsuri começara. Ele prestara atenção de forma educada e aplaudira como todos.

-Gaara. –Temari chamou –Eu vou indo para a festa agora, eu te vejo depois...

Ah, a festa. Ele tinha dito que não iria, nem por Matsuri, mas agora ele tinha uma boa razão para ir.

-Eu vou com você. –ele falou.

Temari olhou para ele, desconfiada, mas não comentou nada.

-Certo. –ela declarou –Vamos logo, quanto mais cedo nós formos, mais cedo nós podemos sair.

Nisso, Gaara concordava plenamente com a irmã.

* * *

Hinata estava sentada numa cadeira, ouvindo a irmã falar e falar, mas ignorando-a totalmente.

Aparentemente o desfile havia sido um sucesso e Hanabi estava muito feliz. Hinata ficava contente pela irmã, mas ela preferia que Hanabi parasse de falar, ela estava se sentindo zonza e ela não sabia porque.

E para piorar, ela tinha jogado uma olhada para Sabaku no Gaara! Ah Kami, o homem estava fazendo negócios com o pai dela! Mas ela não tinha percebido a princípio que era ele. Ela tinha olhado simplesmente porque ele estava olhando. Mas assim que Hinata voltara para o backstage ela se dera conta de quem ele era. Graças a Kami ela estava usando uma máscara. Ele não precisava saber quem ela era.

-Agora vamos para a festa! –Hanabi falou animada.

-Que festa? –Hinata perguntou, alarmada.

-A festa para os estilistas e modelos. –Hanabi falou, então ela percebeu a expressão da irmã –Ah não Hinata, você simplesmente _tem que vir_! Você foi a sensação do desfile.

-Kami sabe como. –Hinata falou num suspiro –Além do mais eu me sinto meio zonza.

Hanabi ficou em silêncio, então falou num suspiro:

-Hinata, essa é uma chance única. Você pode usar o vestido que a Nana, a outra modelo, ia usar, e continuar com a máscara. Ninguém precisa saber que você é você e por uma noite você pode fazer o que quiser. Será que não vale a pena?

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela sempre desejara ser outra pessoa. Ter mais coragem, ser mais solta, ter mais amigos. Mas ela nunca tivera coragem. E se as pessoas rissem dela? E se eles não quisessem ser amigos dela?

Mas agora ela tinha a oportunidade perfeita. Ninguém precisava saber que era ela. E se ela fizesse alguma coisa humilhante... Bom, ninguém nunca saberia que tinha sido ela.

-OK. –ela falou por fim –Você tem razão.

Hanabi pulou, animada.

-Ótimo! Toma mais um copo de chá gelado enquanto eu pego o vestido. –Hanabi falou, empurrando um copo deliciosamente gelado para a mão de Hinata.

A morena suspirou e deu um gole na bebida. Será que Subaku no Gaara estaria la? Hinata corou, lembrando-se do olhar que ela lançara a ele.

Ela nunca tinha prestado muita atenção a Gaara. Ele era intimidante e frio. Perto dele Neji era uma pessoa alegre. Quando ele entrava na empresa para discutir negócios com o pai dela s pessoas se escondiam, como se o próprio diabo estivesse chegando.

Ela supunha que ele era atraente. Mas ela mesma nunca tinha reparado. Até hoje. Talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que ele nunca tinha olhado para ela. Para ele Hinata devia ser invisível.

Mas agora... Kami, ele era atraente. Aqueles olhos verdes, o cabelo vermelho sangue, até a tatuagem na testa. Gaara tinha algo de selvagem e extremamente sexy...

E ela devia estar delirando para pensar nele desse jeito. Mas com sorte quando ela aparecesse para a festa ele já não estaria mais ali.

Com sorte.

* * *

**Ai esta! Reviews, please!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ola a todos! Mil perdões pela demora, mas cá estamos! Eba! hahaha Ainda não vai ter hentai nesse capitulo (foi mal XD) maaaaaaaaaaas acho que vcs irão gostar mesmo assim!**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews, eles são maravilhosos e é por causa deles q eu escrevo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Gaara deu mais um gole no seu whisky, seu olhar fixo na modelo que conversava com outros homens. No momento que ela colocara os pés no salão eles a cercaram como um bando de lobos famintos. Mas ele não estava preocupado, não mesmo.

Apesar de ele gostar dela mais na roupa do desfile Gaara não podia reclamar do novo vestido. O vestido era preto, tomara que caia, com alguns detalhes em dourado no busto e na barra, mas o detalhe preferido dele era a fenda. O vestido tinha uma fenda na frente e quando ela andava era possível ver as pernas maravilhosas dela. Gaara já podia imaginar essas mesmas pernas em volta de si.

Ele não era nada acostumado a não ter o que ele queria. E Gaara tinha decidido que queria ela. E cada hora ele tinha mais certeza.

Ele a viu conversar com os outros homens. Os gestos, provavelmente todos ensaiados, se fazendo de tímida, deixando os outros cada vez mais interessados nela. Em um minuto ele iria até la e iria tira-la do alcance dos outros.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Acho bom você tirar esse sorriso daí. –Temari avisou –Matsuri está vindo para ca.

Gaara viu sua protegida se dirigir a eles e um sorriso gentil, aqueles que eram mais que uma raridade vindo dele, apareceu em seu rosto.

Matsuri era como uma irmã caçula para ele. Uma pessoa que ele podia cuidar e proteger e ele tinha muito orgulho dela.

-Matsuri. –ele se curvou quando ela se aproximou.

-Gaara-san! –Matsuri se jogou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o.

Gaara não se sentia confortável com esse tipo de gesto, mas ele deixou-a abraça-lo, sem realmente corresponder ao gesto.

-O desfile foi brilhante, Matsuri. –Temari elogiu –Nós ficamos orgulhosos de você.

-Você gostou mesmo, Gaara-san? –ela perguntou animada.

Gaara sorriu mais uma vez.

-Você esteve ótima.

Ela pareceu explodir em felicidade.

Bem nessa hora Hanabi passou por eles para se juntar a modelo misteriosa e o grupo de homens. Matsuri perdeu o animo na hora.

-Eu não suporto essa Hyuuga. –ela reclamou –Ela se acha a dona do mundo só porque o pai dela é cheio da grana.

-Eu não sabia que ela ainda vivia com o pai. –Temari comentou –Eu achei que ela tinha pulado fora da família.

-Isso é o que ela fala. –Matsuri falou –Mas até parece. Quem é que banca a marca dela, se não o pai?

Gaara pensou em falar que Hiashi odiava a profissão de escolha da filha caçula, então dificilmente ele seria o patrocinador, mas ele achou melhor deixar para la.

-E quem é a tal modelo misteriosa? –Gaara perguntou.

-Uma tal de Nana. –Matsuri falou com desgosto –Se bem que eu não sei porque a máscara e a peruca. Deve ser pra ninguém reconhecer ela da zona que ela trabalha.

Temari revirou os olhos. Gaara sabia que sua irmã era bem menos tolerante ao temperamento de Matsuri do que ele era.

Algumas garotas acenaram para Matsuri e ela pediu licença e foi falar com elas.

Gaara deu um último gole na sua bebida e pôs o copo na mesa. Era hora de agir.

-Gaara. –a voz de Temari não tinha censura, apenas um aviso –A Matsuri não vai ficar muito feliz de ver você dando em cima da modelo da tal Hyuuga.

Gaara parou e pensou por um minuto. Normalmente isso o teria feito mudar de idéia, mas hoje...

-Eu te vejo depois, Temari. –ele declarou simplesmente se dirigindo até o grupo.

Hanabi foi a primeira que o viu, assim que os outros perceberam para quem ela estava olhando todos se calaram.

Ele ignorou toda as outras pessoas e foi direto até a modelo morena.

Ele se inclinou, de forma que seus lábios roçassem a orelha dela de forma delicada.

-Permita-me resgata-la dessesm imbecis. –ele falou, de uma forma que só ela pudesse ouvir –Venha dançar comigo.

Hinata estava totalmente hipnotizada por ele. Eles nunca tinham se falado e agora ele estava sussurrando na orelha dela. Ela sentiu a garganta travar e um calor percorrer o corpo dela. Sem uma palavra sequer ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia e deixou Gaara arrasta-la para a pista de dança.

Ela ainda lançou um último lugar na direção da irmã que parecia em choque.

Quando eles chegaram no meio da pista de dança Gaara a puxou para perto, fazendo-a colocar uma mão no ombro dele, enquanto ele segurava a outra. A outra mão do ruivo foi parar na cintura dela, mas ao invés de ser um toque leve, o toque dele tinha um jeito possessivo, como se ele quisesse que todos ali vissem que ela estava com ele.

-Eu não creio que nós fomos apresentados. –ele disse, começando a involve-la no ritmo da música.

-Eu sei quem você é. –Hinata falou, com sua voz macia. Por algum motivo a voz dela saiu parecendo uma provocação.

Ela estava mesmo se sentindo meio leve e até um pouco zonza. Alguma coisa estava errada. Ela normalment só se sentia assim quando... Quando ela bebia! Hanabi, aquela bandida, tinha empurrado copos de chá gelado para ela! No minímo alguma coisa tinha no meio! Ela ia matar a irmã se ela sobrevivesse a Subaku no Gaara. O que ela não achava possível.

Kami, mas o homem era bonito. Atraente, delicioso, se ela quisesse ser honesta consigo mesma.

Ela sempre se sentira intimidada por ele. Bom, que pessoal normal não se sentiria? O homem nunca sorria, a não ser que fosse um sorriso de deboche. Ele só falava o extritamente necessário. Ele era sério, ele era frio. Ele era famoso por ser cruel, pelo amor de Kami!

Mas tinha algo... Fascinante em toda essa frieza. Algo sensual e misterioso, mesmo que um pouco assustador ao mesmo tempo. E esse devia ser o álcool falando na cabeça dela.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? –ele falou, a voz dele como veludo –E quem eu sou?

-Sabaku no Gaara. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Banqueiro.

-Muito bem. –ele cedeu –Mas isso me deixa em desvantagem, ja que eu não sei o seu nome. E eu odeio estar em desvantagem.

-Eu imagino que você não goste mesmo... –ela falou olhando-o com calma. Pro inferno com isso, ele nunca ia saber quem ela era. Ela sempre quisera ser sedutora, corajosa, flertar. E ela ia fazer isso, essa noite, com ele.

-Então? –ele insistiu.

-Nomes não importam. –ela falou tranquila.

-Eu gostaria de saber como eu posso chama-la.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Nana. –ela falou por fim.

-E esse seria seu verdadeiro nome? –ele perguntou, um brilho de predador nos olhos.

-Isso... –ela falou, a voz uma carícia –É uma coisa para eu saber e você se perguntar. –ela sorriu provocadora.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Gaara. Hum, ele não estava acostumado a ser negado. Bom, novidades. Ela estava se divertindo horrores bancando a sedutora e ele infelizmente seria a vitíma de toda a malícia que Hinata nem sabia ter.

-Você não sabe com quem você está brincando. –ele avisou, deixando a mão escorregar pelas costas dela.

-Ao contrário. –ela falou com um sorriso –Eu sei exatamente com quem eu estou bricando. Mas você tem que admitir Subaku-San, o perigo faz tudo melhor.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.

-É, faz sim. –então ele se aproximou para poder falar as próximas palavras contra a orelha dela –E me chame de Gaara. Não há necessidade de formalidades entre nós.

-Quando você fala assim faz parecer que você quer abusar de mim. –ela falou, olhando para ele por baixo dos longos cilíos que ela tinha.

Só aquele olhar dela foi capaz de fazer o corpo dele se incendiar inteiro. Kami, ele nunca tinha desejado tanto uma mulher como ele a desejava nesse momento. Ele a queria arrastar para a primeira superficia que ele pudesse encontrar e tirar aquele vestido dela. Ele queria faze-la perder o controle, faze-la chamar o nome. Ele a queria de todas as formas que ele pudesse te-la.

-Talvez eu queira. –ele falou, puxando-a contra si, deixando-a sentir a sua ereção –Da melhor forma possível.

Hinata sabia que ela devia estar chocada. Não era como se homens a desejassem _dessa forma_ o tempo todo. E ele era tão direto. Ele não tinha problema nenhum com o fato de que eles estavam no meio de uma pista de dança. Foi quando ela sentiu a mão dele descer, passando pelo quadril dela.

-Gaara...

-Perfeito. –ele disse, antes de ele puxa-la para si e beija-la. Ali na frente de todos.

E não era um beijo inocente. Não era uma provocação. Era um ataque direto aos sentidos dela, tomandop posse, exigindo.

Uma das mãos dele se afundou no cabelo dela, puxando-a mais para perto, mudando o angulo da cabeça dela, para aprofundar o beijo. A outra mão dele estava percorrendo o corpo dela, sem vergonha ou sem preocupação com quem podia ver.

E Hinata devia estar mais bebada do que ela pensara a princípio, porque tudo aquilo não a incomodava. Ela estava tão absurdamente excitada com esse homem que chegava a ser vergonhoso.

A mão de Gaara que estava no cabelo de Hinata escorregou e segurou o rosto dela de forma firme, mas gentil. Ele separou a boca da dela minimamente e olhou nos olhos dela.

-Eu quero você. –ele falou –Eu não jogo jogos.

-Eu não quero mais jogar. –foi a resposta dela.

-O que você quer então? –ele perguntou roçando os lábios nos dela.

-Que você me tire daqui. –ela falou com um sorriso timído.

-Você acabou de ler minha mente, Nana.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ola a todos! Finalmente capitulo novo de Money Honey e o melhor de tudo! COM HENTAI! hahahaha Espero que vcs gostem, porque o Gaara vai dar uma abusada basica na Hinata... hahahha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Eles foram maravilhosos como sempre!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Hinata estava sendo arrastada por Gaara para sabe Kami onde. Céus, ela devia ter ficado louca! Ela não podia fazer isso! Tirando o fato de que mal conhecia o ruivo, havia o pequeno detalhe de que não queria que ele soubesse quem ela era. Porque daí as opções ficavam piores: ele podia dispensa-la, para não se enolver em problemas com o pai dela, ou ele podia usa-la para ter uma vantagem com o pai dela.

Nenhuma das alternativas era atrativa para ela.

Se ele a levasse para um hotel, motel ou para a casa dele não haveria mais chances de esconder quem ela era. Mas se fosse ousada o bastante para...

Ela devia estar _realmente_ bebâda!

Mas não ligava porque ia fazer isso e ponto final.

O local onde a festa estava ocorrendo era um centro de convenções e havia várias salas por ali, que estavam fechadas por não estarem sendo usadas para nada no momento. Com sorte elas não estavam trancadas.

Assim que eles passaram por uma sala que Hinata percebeu estar escura, ela não teve dúvidas: puxou o ruivo, abriu a porta e se fechou com ele ali.

Antes que Gaara pudesse falar Hinata já tinha colado os lábios aos dele. O ruivo não pareceu muito incomodado de estar sendo praticamente atacado por ela. Na verdade ele tomou o controle da situação rapidamente.

Gaara virou Hinata contra a parede e prensou-a ali. Ele a beijou como se precisasse dela para viver e a morena deixou, porque no momento ela sentia que se ele parasse de beija-la ela sufocaria.

O ruivo sentiu as mãos delicadas da garota empurrarem seu paletó e então atacarem os botões da sua camisa.

Matsuri tinha dito que a tal Nana devia estar de peruca, mas isso não era verdade. Aquele cabelo macio e aquele perfume só podiam ser reais. Ele não se cansava de sentir a textura dele entre seus dedos.

O único problema no momento era o quão escura estava aquela sala. Ele mal podia ver Nana. Mas não tinha problema. Assim que tudo estivesse terminado aqui ele a arrastaria para seu apartamento e eles podiam passar até o fim de semana juntos. Gaara achava que não enjoaria tão facilmente da tal modelo.

Hinata conseguiu desfazer os três primeiro botões da camisa de Gaara, ao mesmo tempo que o ruivo desceu os lábios pela linha do pescoço dela. A boca dele era fria contra a pele quente dela, mas as sensações que provocava eram poderosas. Ele a estava levando a um lugar onde ela não era a herdeira de Hiashi Hyuuga e ele não era um banqueiro poderoso. Naquela sala escura eles eram simplesmente um homem e uma mulher que se desejavam muito.

A camisa de Gaara caiu no chão, o decote de Hinata cedeu, revelando o seio esquerdo dela. No segundo seguinte a boca dele estava no mamilo dela e as unhas dela estava arranhando as costas dele.

Hinata sentiu a mão de Gaara entrar pela fenda de seu vestido e subir pela sua perna. O ruivo puxou a calcinha dela para baixo e ela deixou a peça escorregar por suas pernas e cair no chão. A outra mão do ruivo tirou a máscara dela, mas não importava. Estava escuro, ele nunca saberia quem ela era.

Hinata soltou o cinto dele e abriu o zíper da calça. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, mas com certeza era a primeira vez com alguém que mal conhecia. E Kami, ela não sabia como ia se sentir na manhã seguinte, mas esperava sinceramente que não fosse como uma vagabunda.

A mão dela envolveu o membro rigído dele. Gaara soltou um som que se assemelhava a um rosnado. Então ele tirou a mão dela que o segurava e puxou-a para cima, fazendo ela envolver a sua cintura com as pernas. Kami, ele podia parecer só mais um banqueiro, mas o homem era forte se ele conseguia segura-la daquela forma.

E ali, daquela forma, contra a parede, ele deslizou para dentro dela, roubando o folêgo da morena. As unhas dela se afundarm nos ombros dela, pedindo desesperadamente por suporte. As pernas dela se apertaram mais em volta da cintura dele.

-Você não está feliz que eu esteja abusando de você. –ele murmurou contra a orelha dela.

-Praticamente em extase. –ela responde, puxando o rosto dele para mais um beijo.

Gaara mordeu o lábio dela com um pouco mais de força e o gemido que saiu dos lábios da morena foi delicioso. Ele mal podia se controlar e isso nunca acontecia com ele. Gaara só sabia que precisava te-la mais e mais. A que custo já não importava.

-Gaara... –ela gemeu baixo em seu ouvido.

Gaara prensou-a mais contra a parede, deixando suas investidas mais profundas e poderosas. A respiração dela perdeu o ritmo até que ela atingiu um pico tão poderoso que por um minuto Hinata achou que ia desmaiar.

Mas então Gaara estava murmurando coisas na orelha dela, ofegando e logo gozando dentro dela.

Ele deixou o corpo dela e a morena deixou seus pés voltarem ao chão. Literalmente.

Ah Kami, o que ela tinha feito?

-Eu estou te levando para minha casa. –Gaara avisou. Era praticamente uma intimação.

Bom, ele ia se decepcionar, porque Hinata estava a ponto de fugir.

Ela deu um passo para longe dele e puxou o vestido para cima e ajeitou a saia do mesmo.

-Nana... –a voz dele era um aviso.

-Foi um prazer conhece-lo senhor Sabaku, mas eu tenho que ir. –ela falou fazendo uma curvatura rápida.

-Nana!

Antes que Gaara tivesse tempo de terminar de fechar as calças Hinata ja tinha corrido para a porta e saído dali. Pensa em uma saída digna.

Hinata soltou um suspiro amargurado. Bom, tudo o que é bom dura pouco mesmo. Pelo menos foi do que ela se convenceu enquanto corria para o camarim das modelos. Ela ia se trocar e sumir dali. Com sorte até o fim da semana Sabaku no Gaara já nem lembraria mais do nome (falso) dela

* * *

**REVIEWS, por favor!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ola a todos! Mil desculpas pela demora de post, mas as coisas estão (como sempre) muito loucas por aqui...**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, passem no Desafio que eu lancei e vejam se têm interesse em participar! Os interessados apenas precisam me avisar que querem e ler as regras!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_-Você devia seriamente considerar a carreira de modelo, one-chan! Todo mundo que estava no desfile ficou louco por você. Volta e meia liga alguem querendo te contratar._

Hinata revirou os olhos e pegou uma pasta sobre sua mesa. Ela trocou o telefone de orelha, prendendo o aparelho entre sua cabeça e seu ombro.

-Hanabi, nós já falamos sobre isso. –Hinata falou levemente impaciente –Aquilo foi um favor, uma coisa que nunca mais vai acontecer. Eu venho te falando isso há uma semana.

Ela ouviu Hanabi bufar.

_-Você é teimosa, Hinata! O que custa desfilar algumas vezes mais? Ser minha modelo exclusiva?_

-Custa muito. –Hinata soltou um suspiro cansado –Eu já me enfiei em problemas suficientes por uma noite.

_-Você quer dizer dar uma rapidinha com o Gaara delícia? Queria eu me meter nesse tipo de_ _problema..._ –Hanabi riu –_Eu nem sabia que você era capaz dessas coisas, one-chan._

Hinata se sentiu corar.

-Aquilo foi um erro. Uma besteira de uma noite. –ela insistiu.

_-Pra você pode até ter sido, mas você sabia que ele apareceu no meu atêlie te procurando? Aliás, procurando pela Nana._

Hinata sentiu horror tomá-la.

_-Quando eu apresentei vossa majestade para a verdadeira Nana ele ficou ainda mais irritado. –_ela riu_ –Claro que as outras não perceberam, mas eu vivi com papai e Neji tempo o bastante para perceber essas coisas. Acho que ele ficou irritado de ter sido dispensado. Homens como ele dificilmente são dispensados._

-Você não falou quem eu era, né, Hanabi?

_-Ei! Eu nunca faria isso. –_havia uma certa mágoa no tom de Hanabi_ –Se você não quer ver o cara isso é com você._

-Desculpa, Hanabi-Chan. –Hinata suspirou –É que hoje ele está vindo aqui para uma reunião da qual eu pretendo fugir, então eu estou um pouco nervosa.

Hanabi riu.

_-Boa sorte com isso. _–ela falou com sinceridade_ –Só cuidado com os dois idiotas-mor. Eles vão perceber de longe se alguma coisa estiver errada com você._

Hinata segurou um reprimenda pelo jeito que Hanabi chamara Neji e Hiashi, mas não queria brigar com a irmã e sabia que a caçula não gostava de falar deles.

_-De qualquer jeito eu tenho que ir. Trabalho a fazer. Boa sorte com a reunião._

-Você vai estar no leilão? –Hinata quis saber.

_-Ta brincando? Eu não perderia por nada o Neji sendo leiloado para alguma socialite! _–ela riu de novo_ –Nós podemos deixar ele ser comprado dessa vez? _–havia esperança na voz dela.

-Não, não podemos. –Hinata riu.

As duas irmãs se despediram e Hinata desligou o telefone. Respirou fundo, tudo ia dar certo.

Fazia uma semana desde o fatídico desfile. Hinata queria que uma vida inteira ja tivesse passado, quem sabe assim ela esquecia de tudo aquilo.

Mas infelizmente ela não tinha essa sorte e a vida continuava da mesma forma que antes.

Com a diferença de que Gaara tinha de fato ido atrás dela... Ah Kami. E claro, porque o mundo a odiava, o dito ruivo estava vindo ali a qualquer minuto. Claro que não porque estava atrás dela, e sim se preparando para mais uma reunião com seu pai, mas mesmo assim. Ela pretendia entregar os documentos que tinha, dar alguma desculpa e fugir na direção oposta. Talvez ela até se escondesse embaixo da mesa até ele ir embora! Eba!

Ser irônica com você mesma era triste...

De qualquer jeito o negócio era se apressar, continuar sendo uma covarde e resolver logo o que tinha que ser resolvido.

Hinata recolheu a pasta mais uma vez e saiu de sua sala com tanta pressa que não viu a pessoa que vinha em sua direção. Eles trombaram e os papéis dela voaram para o chão.

-Ei, calma la Hina-Hime.

-Hinata!

Oh Céus, alguém podia mata-la agora. De verdade.

Hinata respirou fundo e se endireitou, sorrindo para Sabaku no Kankuro, a pessoa que a havia segurado e chamado de Hina-Hime.

-Mil perdões, Kankuro-San. Eu sou muito desastrada. –ela sorriu para ele.

-Como se eu fosse reclamar de ter uma boa desculpa para pôr minhas mãos em você. –ele provocou, dando uma piscadela para Hinata.

Hinata riu baixinho, antes de ser repreendida por um olhar de Neji, seu primo, que fora quem chamara seu nome. Hinata apenas ignorou-o e virou-se para Temari.

-Temari-San. –ela curvou-se de forma respeitosa.

-Hinata-San. –Temari sorriu para ela e curvou-se também.

Gaara não estava ali. Ele não estava ali! Como assim?

-Hum...-Hinata limpou a garganta –Sabaku-Sama não está aqui? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Eu estou bem aqui.

Hinata quase pulou ao ouvir a voz aveludada dele a suas costas.

-Sabaku-Sama. –ela virou-se e curvou-se respeitosamente, evitando encara-lo.

-Eu acho... –Gaara começou com seu tom monótono –Totalmente injusto que meus irmãos sejam tratados por Kankuro-San e Temari-San e eu tenha que ser Sabaku-Sama.

Hinata não pôde evitar. O choque do que ele falara fora tão intenso que a morena acabou levantando os olhos para encara-lo.

E que erro isso foi...

Gaara usava um terno cinza escuro, com camisa branca e gravata carmim. Ele estava lindo, como sempre. E naquele momento Hinata só conseguia pensar na boca dele na sua, nas mãos dele em seu corpo.

Ah Kami...

-Eu... –ela respirou fundo e engoliu em seco –Eu... Acho que seria... E-estranho chama-lo de alguma outra coisa. –falou por fim.

-Hinata-Sama deveria ao menos considerar me chamar de Gaara-San. –ele insistiu.

Hinata se sentiu corar.

-Eu... Eu vou pensar. –ela falou por fim.

Neji, que estivera assistindo a toda essa cena, finalmente decidiu salva-la.

-Hinata-Sama, que bom encontra-la. –ele juntou rapidamente todos os papéis, que ainda estavam no chão –Nós estávamos a caminho da sala de reunião. –entregou os papéis a ela –Vamos.

E antes que Hinata dissesse a ele que não tinha intenção nenhuma de estar naquela reunião, Neji puxou-a dali.

* * *

-Acho que o Hyuuga quase morreu quando começou a ficar todo amiguinho da Hina-Hime, Gaara. –Kankurou falou rindo –Acho que se ele pudesse teria trancado a menina numa sala.

Temari revirou os olhos.

-Coitada da menina, não pode fazer nada sem ter que ouvir alguma coisa daqueles dois insuportáveis. –a loira observou.

Gaara, que estava olhando para fora da janela da limosine, não comentou nada enquanto afrouxava sua gravata.

-Mas ela estava mais bonita hoje, né... –Kankuro comentou –Não que ela não seja linda normalmente, mas havia algo diferente nela.

-Você tem razão. –Temari observou –Algo mais solto...

-Vai ver ela finalmente deu uma. –Kankuro observou –Eu ouvi dizer que isso faz maravilhas para a pele de uma mulher. Você devia tentar one-chan... –ele provocou.

No espaço limitado do banco traseiro da limosine não teve como Kankuro fugir da bolsada que sua irmã mais velha lhe deu.

-Parem os dois. –Gaara falou de repente, fazendo os dois se acalmarem –A única coisa que importa agora é que o Hyuuga mor está pronto para, finalmente, fechar negócio.

-Nem me fale. –Kankuro espreguiçou –Eu ia manda-lo a merda se ele enrolasse um pouco mais.

-Você não seria o único. –Temari concluiu, puxando uma agenda de sua bolsa –Gaara, não se esqueça do leilão.

O ruivo virou-se para a irmã e arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção dela.

-Que leilão? –ele quis saber.

Kankuro explodiu em risadas.

-Oh, essa vai ser boa...

-Aquele do qual você concordou em participar. –Temari falou por entre os dentes –Kami, Gaara! Eu te falei disso alguns dias atrás! Você disse que topava, você não pode mudar de ideia agora!

-Que leilão? –Gaara repetiu, e dessa vez havia um tom cortante em sua voz.

-Aquele onde você concordou em ser leiloado... –Temari falou com cuidado.

* * *

-Você não ama essas noites? Porque eu sei que eu amo! Onde mais nós, meras mortais, teríamos a chance de comprar esses deuses?

Hinata riu em sua taça de champange, porque sabia que se tinha uma coisa que Ino Yamanaka nunca se consideraria era uma "mera mortal".

-Eu adorei seu vestido, Ino. –Hanabi comentou de sua posição a direita da loira -Chanel?

-Dolce & Gabanna, querida. –a loira respondeu dando uma voltinha –Custou uma fortuna, mas valeu a pena.

Hinata deixou seu olhar vagar pela sala enquanto sua melhor amiga e sua irmã entravam em outra discução sobre marcas e vestidos. A morena adorava as duas, de verdade, mas não tinha paciência alguma para aquelas conversas.

Deixou seu olhar correr pelo salão onde o cheiro de perfume e maquiagem pareciam dominar o ar. Cristais tilintavam, risadas soavam e diamantes cintilavam das orelhas e pescoços de cada uma das mulheres ali.

Um dos clubes mais caros de Tóquio tinha lançado uma moda nova, alguns anos atrás. Baseado em festas da alto-sociedade americana, uma vez por ano eles leiloavam homens para a caridade.

Sim, escravismo ao mais fino.

Era muito simples na verdade: rapazes de boa família e fortuna se "ofereciam" para serem leiloados por uma noite para as damas da sociedade japonesa. As felizardas podiam levar os rapazes para jantar, dançar ou algo do tipo e o dinheiro arrecadado ia para a caridade.

Neji tinha sido forçado a se voluntariar pelos últimos três anos. E todos os anos Hinata e Hanabi iam até la e o compravam, antes que alguma mulher louca o fizesse. E esse ano la estavam as duas para resgatar o primo de novo.

-Eu só achei um porre essa troca de regras. –Hanabi estava comentando –Proibir pessoas de comprar família.

-Acho que eles devem ter chamado essa de cláusula Hyuuga. –Ino comentou rindo –Porque as mulheres são loucas para comprarem o primo de vocês e nunca conseguem...

-Bom, por isso você está aqui loira. –Hanabi provocou.

-Na verdade eu vim comprar o Sasuke. –ela deu de ombros.

Ino era uma grande amiga de Uchiha Sasuke, que não conseguira fugir do leilão esse ano. Como o moreno tinha mulheres assustadoras atrás de si ele pedira a Ino que o comprasse. E a loira fizera um trato com as irmãs Hyuuga: já que as duas não podiam mais comprar Neji elas inverteriam. Ino daria um lance em Neji e Hinata ou Hanabi daria um lance em Sasuke. Assim todos os problemas seriam resolvidos e nenhum dos dois teria que aguentar uma possível psicopata.

-Neji vai cair para trás quando você compra-lo! –Hanabi comentou animada –Vai ser hilário.

-Ele sabe da troca. –Hinata cortou –Sasuke sabe também?

-Sabe sim. –Ino confirmou –Ele está possesso. Itachi era para vir também, mas ele arrumou uma "viagem de negócios" de última hora e pulou fora.

-Esperto ele. –Hanabi falou rindo –Da próxima vez eles podiam fazer um leilão de donzelas, daí nós podíamos dar chá gelado pra Nana aqui e leiloa-la. –ela falou apontando para Hinata.

-Hanabi! –a morena corou.

-Não se preocupe, Hina-Chan. –Ino declarou com firmeza –Eu estaria logo ao seu lado, sendo leiloada também!

Hinata revirou os olhos e decidiu ignorar as duas.

-Olha, a Shizune ta acenando. –ela comentou –Está na hora de sentar.

-O show vai começar! –Hanabi falou animada.

-Aquela ali não é a tal Sabaku No Temari? –Ino comentou de repente.

Hinata virou-se na direção que a amiga indicava e, de fato, la estava Temari parada contra uma pilastra. Ela checava o relógio de cinco em cinco segundos, olhava em volta, dava um gole no seu copo de whisky, e voltava a checar o relógio.

-O que será que ela está fazendo aqui? –Hanabi perguntou em voz alta.

-Não sei. –Hinata pareceu pensativa –Eu vou la falar com ela.

-Ah nós vamos também! –Ino declarou, seguindo a morena.

-Temari-San! –Hinata chamou se aproximando.

Temari pulou, parecendo ter sido pega de surpresa, mas um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto quando olhou para Hinata.

-Hinata-San, tudo bem? –ela perguntou.

-Sim, eu estou. E você?

-Eu estaria melhor se isso começasse logo. –a loira declarou.

-Por que? –Hanabi perguntou curiosa.

-Gaara vai estar sendo leiloado e eu vim evitar que ele seja arrematado por alguma louca.

Hinata sentiu um solavanco no estomâgo. Gaara estava ali! Para ser leiloado! Ah Kami!

-Hum, só tem um problema com esse seu plano, Temari-San... –Ino comentou –Você não pode arrematar seu irmão. É contra as regras.

-O que? –Temari pareceu realmente alarmada agora –Ah Kami, o Gaara vai me matar! Eu garanti a ele que eu o compraria, só por isso ele veio! Ah Kami, eu estou morta. -Então o olhar dela se fixou em Hinata –Você poderia fazer isso por mim!

Hinata achou que ia passar mal.

-Você quer que eu dê um lance no Gaara? –ela perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Ah se você quiser eu faço isso! –Ino voluntariou-se –Eu adoraria mandar embrulhar aquele ruivo e depois ir desembrulhar la em casa.

-Segura os hormônios ai, Ino... –Hanabi revirou os olhos.

-Por favor, Hinata-San! –Temari pediu –Eu não posso ficar mais tempo aqui, eu tenho um outro compromisso! E ja que eu não posso comprar meu irmão...

-Não se preocupe, Temari-San. –Hanabi falou –A nee-san com certeza vai dar um lance no Gaara e salva-lo das mulheres loucas dessa cidade. Nós viemos aqui para salvar mais dois homens do mesmo destino. Um a mais, um a menos não faz diferença...

Temari soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Muito obrigada! –ela agarrou as mãos de Hinata –Você me salvou! –ela cortou antes que Hinata conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa –Gaste o que for necessário! Só não deixe alguma mulher leva-lo!

-Mas Temari-San...

Tarde demais. A outra ja tinha ido embora.

-Hanabi! –Hinata virou-se para a irmã –Você quem vai dar um lance nele!

-De jeito nenhum. –Hanabi declarou, pura inocência –É contra as regras dar um lance no cara que sua irmã deu uns pegas.

-Ino...

-Eu até ajudaria, Hina-Chan, mas dai quem vai dar um lance no seu primo?

O sorriso dela dizia que isso era lenda. Ino estava se divertindo tanto com a ideia quanto Hanabi. Hinata não devia ter contado a ela o que acontecera entre ela e o ruivo, mas Ino era sua melhor amiga e a morena estivera desesperada por um conselho.

Claro que no fim Ino não servira para nada, ja que o conselho dela fora o seguinte: se foi bom, faça de novo, se foi ruim, desencana, ele não sabe quem você é.

Amigas são coisas maravilhosas...

-Vamos, Hina-Chan! –Ino falou animada –Eu adoro esse clima de leilão e eu to louca pra fazer seu primo suar um pouco!

Hinata achou melhor não perguntar o que isso queria dizer.

* * *

-Ah que saco! –Hanabi reclamou –Por que todo ano eles têm que deixar o Neji pro final? –ela perguntou mal humorada.

-O melhor vem no fim, honey. –Ino comentou lixando as unhas –E pelo número de mulheres passando mal aqui na frente o seu primo é o item mais cobiçado da lista...

-É, nem o nome do Gaara na lista causou tanta loucura... –Hanabi comentou –Mas é porque elas acham que esse anos têm chance de pegar o Hyuuga...

-Se eu estiver de bom humor elas talvez até consigam. –Ino declarou.

-Ino, por favor... –Hinata começou.

-Brincadeira, meu amor. Trato é trato. –ela murchou visivelmente –Mas que seria divertido, seria...

-Agora é o Uchiha. –Hanabi comentou lendo seu panfleto.

-Boa sorte, Hanabi. –Ino falou rindo –Tem umas loucas ai que vão batalhar dente e unha por ele.

-Olha minha cara de preocupada. –Hanabi declarou de forma arrogante.

Hinata riu do jeito da irmã. O leilão parecia estar se arrastando. Vários rapazes ja tinham sido leiloados, horas já tinham se passado, ou pelos pareciam ter passado, e agora só faltavam os três pelos quais elas vieram. E aparentemente todas as mulheres também tinham vindo por eles...

Tsunade, a presidente do clube, voltou ao palco.

-Uma salva de palmas para Hitori-Kun, que acabou de ser arrematado pela Mizuka-Sama. Cuidado com as festas, os dois! –ela falou no microfone –E agora vamos a um dos nossos solteiros mais cobiçados: Uchiha Sasuke!

Pela gritaria, as palmas e os desmaios Hinata achou sinceramente que Elvis estava vivo e a ponto de entrar no palco. Mas não, quem entrou era mil vezes mais bonito e, por isso mesmo, mil vezes mais desejado.

Sasuke entrou no palco com o mesmo ânimo de um homem condenado ao fuzilamento. Ele estava de fato lindo, usando calça preta social e uma camisa azul marinho. Tinha as mãos no bolso e não olhou para a platéia sequer um segundo.

Parou no centro do palco e soltou um suspiro entediado. As mulheres quase desmaiaram de tanta emoção. Ino quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

-E as pessoas ainda perguntam porque nós somos amigos... –ela comentou divertida.

-Bom, aqui está um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Tóquio. –Tsunade começou animada -25 anos, em perfeita forma e com charme a dar com pau. –ela falou irônica –Acho que nosso lance inicial pode ser...

-50 mil dólares.

A sala inteira caiu em silêncio e todos os olhares se viraram para Hanabi, que lixava as unhas com uma calma impressionante.

-Eu acho que não ouvi direito, senhorita Hyuuga. –Tsunade falou em choque.

-50 mil pelo Uchiha. –ela declarou, levantando os olhos brevemente –A não ser que alguem queira pagar mais. –desafiou.

A sala explodiu em reclamações das outras mulheres. Ino explodiu em risos de novo e Hinata olhava em choque para sua irmã caçula. Tsuande também parecia na dúvida sobre como agir e Sasuke olhava a Hyuuga mais nova com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Então? –Hanabi insistiu.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça, parecendo ter acordado de um sonho.

-Bom, 50 mil, dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... Vendido, selado, carimbado e todo o resto. –ela declarou, batendo o martelo que declarava o fim dos lances –Eu preciso de um litro de saquê depois dessa.

-Hanabi, você surtou? –Ino perguntou –Precisava ter oferecido tudo isso?

-Quem disse que eu ligo? –a morena perguntou –Quem vai pagar é ele mesmo, além do mais eu achei melhor acabar logo com essa frescura.

Hinata balançou a cabeça rindo. A condição de Ino para comprar Sasuke era que ele pagasse o lance, já que ela afirmava que não pagaria um tostão por algo que já tivera de graça... Então Sasuke concordara em pagar quanto quer que fosse o lance. Mas Hanabi tinha acabado de chutar o pau da barraca. Nunca que um leilão como aquele iria tão longe assim.

-Hanabi, você não devia ter feito isso... –Hinata suspirou.

-Desencana, nee-chan. –a outra falou com um sorriso –Eu só quero que essa chatice acabe logo. Agora é a vez do nii-san.

Mal Hanabi terminara a frase mais aplausous soaram e Neji entrou no palco.

Agora sim a coisa parecia a um passo de sair totalmente do controle. Tsunade nem abrira a boca e lances já estavam voando para todos os lados.

-CALADAS! –a presidente falou, finalmente perdendo a paciência, então lipou a garganta –Como vocês ja devem ter percebido, nós temos Hyuuga Neji aqui. –ela falou irônica.

Neji não transmitia emoção nenhuma. A cara dele não deixava ninguem nem imaginar o que ele estaria pensando.

-Hyuuga também está solteiro, é bem apessoado e provavelmente pode trocar dicas cobre cuidado de cabelos com vocês a noite toda. –a loira provocou.

Até Hinata teve que rir com essa.

-Quem dá o primeiro lance?

Parecia que todas as mulheres queriam dar o primeiro lance. Foi um caos. E Ino não abriu a boca. Os lances foram subindo e o número de interessadas abaixando. Logo apenas duas dela sobraram e mesmo assim Ino não tinha dito nada. Aliás, a loira estava realmente concentrada em seu celular no momento.

Hinata estava começando a fica seriamente preocupada com o silêncio da amiga. Confiava em Ino, mas também sabia que a loira não suportava Neji. Era capaz de ela não dar lance nenhum só para irrita-lo.

Finalmente uma das mulheres, uma ruiva tingida, muito rica e muita louca, foi a que deu olance mais alto. Dez mil dólares.

-Dez mil dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe...

-20 mil. –Ino declarou, cortando o discurso de Tsunade.

Hinata quase desmaiou de alívio.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ta ai uma coisa que eu achei que nunca ia ver... –ela comentou –Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... É seu, Yamanaka, faça bom proveito.

Neji lançou um olhar a Ino que assoprou um beijo para o moreno.

-Vocês dois se merecessem. –Hanabi comentou –Onde você vai levar meu primo hoje, hein? –ela perguntou maldosa.

-Um lugar bem escuro e escondido. –ela abriu um sorriso inocente –Uma cova.

-Hum... Safadinha! –Hanabi provocou, fazendo Ino revirar os olhos.

-E agora, para fechar a nossa noite e pela primeira vez aqui... Mais um dos solteiros mais desejados da cidade. E Kami sabe se eu vou conseguir sobreviver a mais uma dessas... –Tsunade bufou –Sabaku no Gaara!

-Boa sorte, irmãzinha. –Hanabi provocou.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Ah Kami, ela ia precisar de sorte, de força e de bom senso. O problema é que quando Gaara estava em volta Hinata parecia não ter nem um pouco do último...

* * *

**Sim, eu sei que esse foi hentai-free... hahaha Mas prometo super beijos e hentais par ao próximo capítulo se vcs forem bozinhos nos reviews! hahaha**

**xoxo**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ola a todos! Mil perdões pela demora, embora eu saiba que voces ja devem estar de saco cheio de ouvir isso! hahaha **

**Finalmente o resultado do leilão! E ai? O que sera que vai rolar? Eu perguntou a voces, meninas: se voce fosse a Hinata e arrematasse o Gaara por uma noite inteirinha o que vc faria com ele? Eu pessoalmente faria ele deitar no sofá comigo, fazer massagem nas minhas costas enquanto a gente assistia E o vento levou! hahahaha**

**Vamos ao que interessa né... rs**

**Muito obrigada por todos os super reviews!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Gaara só queria que aquele circo todo acabasse logo. Era pedir demais? Estivera a ponto de ir embora mais de uma vez, mas a tal Shizune implorara para ele ficar. Tudo bem, mas era bom que Temari fizesse como a louca que arrematara o Uchiha e acabasse logo com aquela palhaçada.

Finalmente era a vez dele entrar no palco. O ruivo não fizera força alguma para se vestir, já que não quisera que alguém pensasse que estava tentando impressionar aquelas loucas. Ele vestia um jeans escuro e uma camisa de manga longa preta.

-Olha quem está todo esporte, senhoras e senhoritas... –Tsuande, a maluca-mor comentou divertida. E as mulheres foram a loucura.

Gaara nunca ia entender o sexo feminino. Então ele desistira de tentar anos atrás. Por acaso justamente quando Temari entrara na puberdade.

O ruivo deixou seus olhos varrerem a platéia em busca de Temari. Viu mulheres acenando para ele, mandando beijos, viu as duas irmãs Hyuuga, acompanhadas provavelmente de uma amiga, mas nem sinal de sua irmã.

Ia matar Temari se ela não aparecesse em trinta segundos!

-Aqui, bem diante dos seus olhos, nós temos pela primeira vez o banqueiro Sabaku no Gaara. Solteiro, ruivo paixão e uma carinha de mau... –Tsunade estava anunciando para o delírio das mulheres.

Gaara considerou manda-la calar a boca.

-Quem quer dar o primeiro lance?

Os próximos dez minutos passaram em um borrão de gritos, valores e mulheres desesperadas. E a única coisa que Gaara conseguia ver era que Temari não estava ali.

Finalmente a situação foi acalmando-se a medida que os lances subiram. Foi quando ele percebeu que durante toda a confusão os olhos de Hyuuga Hinata não tinham desgrudado dele.

Os lances pareciam estar chegando ao fim, o que queria dizer que estava quase chegando ao fim. A loira ao lado de Hinata pareceu perder a paciência e deu uma cotovelada na herdeira, que pareceu surpresa. A loira debruçou-se e falou algo no ouvido de Hinata, que respirou fundo e adiquiriu uma expressão decidida.

Gaara viu, em surpresa, a garota levantar a mão.

-15 mil! –Hinata declarou um pouco mais alto do que gostaria.

Um silêncio chocado caiu em todo o salão, porque de todas as vezes que ela e Hanabi estiveram ali para resgatar Neji, a caçula era a que sempre dava o lance e a herdeira era a que ficava quieta.

A voz dela foi o bastante para calar todo mundo, até Tsunade. Podia sentir o olhar de Gaara fixo em si, mas não queria olhar para ele, ainda não.

-Bom, acho que isso encerra... –Tsunade chacoalhou a cabeça –Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... Achei que nunca ia falar isso, Hinata, mas o malvadão é todo seu. –ela bateu o martelo.

* * *

-Oh Kami. –ela falou chocada.

-Você está bem, Hinata? –Ino perguntou meio preocupada.

-Oh Kami. –a morena repetiu.

-Acho que ela pifou. –Hanabi falou, olhando para a irmã.

-Eu não posso dançar com ele! –Hinata declarou de repente.

-Que dançar, Hinata? Quem falou em dançar? –Ino perguntou confusa.

-Depois que o leilão termina nós somos levadas até uma sala para nos encontrarmos com os mocinhos, tirar foto e dançar uma dança. É para sair no jornal. –Hanabi explicou.

-E se ele me reconhecer porque eu estou perto de mais? –Hinata perguntou quase em pânico.

-Controla a histeria ai, Hina-Chan. –Ino revirou os olhos –Você tem que lembrar que nossa querida Nana era uma coisa completamente diferente do que você normalmente é. Ele não tem como reconhecer você.

-Além do mais, o que seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer se ele reconhecesse? –Hanabi provocou –Outra rapidinha numa sala vazia?

-Você não está ajudando, Hanabi. –Ino falou por entre os dentes.

A outra Hyuuga fez uma expressão inocente que não enganava nem um cego.

-Olha, respira fundo, Hinata, ou eu vou ser obrigada a te trazer chá gelado. –Hanabi falou –São apenas alguns minutos de conversa para a camera, depois vocês vão embora em carros separados, como era o plano. Vocês não tem que realmente sair um com o outro como o resto desses idiotas. Esse é o momento perfeito pra você ser extremamente tímida. Não encare, não converse. Ele provavelmente também não vai querer ficar de conversa fiada, então você está segura.

Hinata respirou fundo.

-Você tem razão, Hanabi. –ela falou de forma um pouco mais firme –Vai dar tudo certo. Mesmo porque o Neji vai estar aqui...

-E pelo menos uma vez na vida ele vai servir pra alguma coisa. –Ino completou com um enorme sorriso –Agora que isso já está resolvido vamos logo porque eu quero saber qual a sensação de Sasuke por ter sido arrematado como um pedaço de carne!

-Você fala isso porque não é _você_ que vai ter que aguenta-lo agora. –Hanabi falou, fazendo uma careta.

-Ih, queridinha, eu só aguento aquele ser faz doze anos. –Ino informou –Você certamente pode sobreviver a meia hora de charme.

-Um dia eu vou entender como a sua cabeça realmente funciona, Ino, mas acho que não vai ser ja. –Hanabi declarou divertida.

-Não há nada para entender. –a outra deu de ombros –Agora vamos, que eu ainda tenho que fazer a noite do primo de vocês um inferno. –ela declarou animada.

Hanabi riu, mas Hinata sentiu um pouco de pena de Neji. Só um pouco, porque as vezes ele merecia.

* * *

Depois que o leilão terminava havia drinks num outro salão, onde as mulheres pousavam para fotos com os homens que tinham "arrematado" e então as pessoas bebiam um pouco, dançavam um pouco e podiam finalmente ir embora.

Os homens estavam todos parados num ponto específico, esperando as felizardas que os arremataram irem falar com eles. Como eles estavam na mesma ordem do leilão Sasuke, Neji e Gaara eram os últimos da fila e estavam lado a lado. Ignorando-se.

-Sasuke, meu amor! –Ino falou sorridente caminhando em direção ao moreno de braços abertos –Você estava uma verdadeira diva la em cima. Quase chorei de emoção. –ela abraçou o Uchiha.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Eu vou simplesmente te ignorar, Ino. –ele informou, então o olhar dele voltou-se para Hanabi –Eu espero que você saiba que você vai pagar por aquele lance.

A Hyuuga caçula não se abalou, analisou as unhas perfeitas com calma.

-A Karin me ofereceu 60 por você. –ela disse de forma tranquila.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

-Vai ter volta, Hyuuga.

-Que medo. –Hanabi falou irônica.

Hinata decidiu ignorar os dois e virou-se para seu atual problema. Kami, como esse homem era lindo. Nunca tinha realmente reparado nele até aquela noite, tão assustada pela aura de poder e de frieza que o ruivo tinha e que a lembrava tanto do próprio pai, mas agora não conseguia não pensar nele.

-Sabaku-Sama. –ela curvou-se delicadamente –Houve uma mudança de planos, Temari-San teve que ir, por isso eu dei um lance.

-E eu pensando que você tinha planos para mim... –Gaara falou daquele jeito que a deixava na dúvida se ele estava falando sério ou não.

Mas o vermelho que saiu no rosto de Hinata era bem sério.

-Muito generoso de sua parte, Hinata-Sama, mas acho que está na hora de irmos embora. –Neji declarou, de repente colocando-se ao lado de Hinata.

-Na-na-ni-na-não. –Ino cantarolou, passando seu braço pelo de Neji –Você não pode ir embora, meu amor, eu te comprei e exijo minha foto, minha dança e meu jantar romântico. –falou como se fosse óbvio.

Neji olhou para ela como se Ino tivesse ficado louca.

-Até parece que você quer jantar comigo, Yamanaka. –ela falou.

-Claro que eu quero, querido. –ela falou de forma falsa, sem nem tentar soar convincente –Por que outro motivo eu teria pagado todo aquele dinheiro em você?

-Não era seu di... –antes que Neji conseguisse responder Ino ja o tinha puxado para serem fotografados.

Hinata olhou em volta e viu que no meio de toda aquela conversa Hanabi e Sasuke ja tinham tirado fotos e agora dançavam na pista, com um bom espaço entre si e aparentemente estavam discutindo.

-Eu estou confuso. –Gaara admitiu e, pela expressão dele, era fácil perceber que ele não gostava nada disso.

Hinata sorriu suavemente.

-Vamos tirar as fotos e então eu explico. –prometeu.

Os dois tiraram fotos, com um fotógrafo chamado Deidara, que queria que Gaara mostrasse seu lado "Alpha" e agarrasse Hinata. A morena quase desmaiou de vergonha e o ruivo ignorou totalmente o outro homem.

-Agora que nos livramos daquele ser de gênero duvidoso, você poderia me explicar tudo? –ele pediu, enquanto os dois dançavam.

Hinata não resistiu ao tom de criança mimada dele e riu, então explicou exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Como ela e a irmã tinham ido ali com a intenção de salvar Neji e Sasuke com Ino e acabaram encontrando Temari.

Ao fim da explicação Gaara bufou.

-Nunca mais eu deixo Temari me covencer a fazer uma coisa dessas. –ele declarou.

-Eu não quero ser uma estraga-prazeres, mas Neji-Kun fala isso todo ano e todo ano ele acaba voltando. –ela sorriu para ele.

-Qual a relação dele com a Yamanaka? –Gaara perguntou curioso.

-Eles não se dão nada bem. –Hinata suspirou –Eu e Ino somos amigas desde o ginásio, mas Neji nunca gostou dela. Ele acha que ela é uma má influência.

Gaara analisou o casal que parecia trocar insultos discretamente.

-É tensão sexual. –ele declarou depoois de um minuto –Eles se tratam assim porque querem cair na cama e não têm coragem.

Hinata tropeçou e só não caiu no chão porque Gaara a segurou.

-O que? –ela perguntou chocada.

-É o jeito que eles se olham, discutem e se tocam... –Gaara comentou ainda distraído, olhando os dois –Me lembra muito um casal de amigos que agora vive feliz.

-Oh Kami, não informe os dois disso, por favor. –Hinata falou –Nenhum de nós saberia o que fazer se os dois começassem a sair. –admitiu.

Gaara riu.

-Se serve de consolo não acontece de uma hora para a outra.

Foi a vez de Hinata rir baixo.

-Obrigada por avisar. Hanabi vai adorar ouvir essa.

-Hanabi, sua irmã... –o olhar dele foi para o segundo casal –Eu vi o desfile dela.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

-Eu ouvi dizer que foi um sucesso. –ela falou com cuidado.

-Você não estava la. –não era uma pergunta.

-Eu tive um compromisso na noite. –ela mentiu, rezando para que ele acreditasse.

-Foi interessante. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu não imaginava que você fosse do tipo de ir a desfiles de moda, Sabaku-Sama, princiaplmente amadores.

-Eu tenho uma protegida que também estava expondo naquela noite.

-Que menina de sorte. –Hinata comentou, querendo que o assunto saísse daquele desfile de qualquer jeito.

-Matsuri é extremamente talentosa. –Gaara falou, com um certo carinho que dificilmente aparecia em qualquer outro momento –Mas admito que o desfile de Hanabi foi mais interessante...

Hinata queria acertar um tapa naquele rosto perfeito, porque obviamente a cabeça dele não estava no desfile e sim nos resultados.

-Lingerie tende a ter esse efeito nos homens. –ela falou sem conseguir conter uma certa ironia em sua voz.

O olhar de Gaara cravou-se nela e um pequeno sorriso surgiu na boca dele.

-Se eu não te conhecesse direito eu diria que isso soou quase como desaprovação vindo da sua boca, Hyuuga-Sama.

Hinata corou fortemente.

-Ainda bem que você me conhece então, Sabaku-San. E me chame de Hinata, por favor. –ela pediu -Eu acabei de te comprar. Não tem como ficar mais pessoal do que isso.

Algo estranho passou pelos olhos de Gaara, como um raio.

-Quando você fala assim parece que você quer abusar de mim. –ele disse.

Hinata reconhecia essa frase. Ela mesma tinha dito isso para ele algumas noites atrás. Será que ele estava pensando em Nana agora? O que a outra podia ter de tão incrível para ter capturado a atenção de um homem como Gaara?

E apesar de saber que ela e Nana eram a mesma pessoa, uma certa inveja cresceu dentro dela. Por que Nana e não ela? Por que ela era uma modelo numa peça super sexy? Era mesmo só isso que os homens viam?

Hinata não soube dizer o que veio sobre ela e também não conseguiu controlar sua boca.

-Talvez eu queira. –ela levantou os olhso, encarando os dele de forma firme -Da melhor forma possível.

Hinata teve a satisfação de ver a surpresa invadir o rosto de Gaara, mas logo um olhar levemente intimidante tomou conta dele.

O ruivo levantou a mão e tocou o rosto da morena.

-Eu sabia que ia te achar, _Nana_. –ele declarou e então inclinou-se.

Antes que Hinata tivesse tempo para negar, admitir ou correr Sabaku no Gaara beijou-a na frente da nata da sociedade de Tokyo.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! *-***

**xoxo**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Olá para todos! Eu sei que eu andei sumida, mas eu tinha tirado férias de todas as fanfics para poder me dedicar ao meu livro. Agora que ele está pronto voltamos as paradas de sucesso! hahaha **

**Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e pela paciência imensa, que eu nem acho que mereço mais... Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas espero que esteja bom ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Se algum dia alguém acusasse Ino de ser algo menos que uma amiga perfeita, a loira usaria essa noite como argumento do contrário. Só por amizade ela aguentaria Neji Hyuuga sóbria, como fazia agora.

Conhecia Hinata desde o colegial e desde aquela época já não suportava Neji. Era aquela postura arrogante insuportável que ele tinha, a mania de se achar melhor que o resto do mundo. O único ponto positivo que o gênio tinha era o carinho óbvio pelas primas. E só. Felizmente o sentimento entre eles era mútuo.

Mas tudo bem. Ino aguentaria dançar com ele um pouco, para que Hinata tivesse uma chance de ficar perto do ruivo cheio da grana.

Ficara chocada quando ouvira o que Hinata aprontara no desfile. Não que julgasse a amiga por isso, na verdade ficava feliz que a Hyuuga finalmente tivesse feito o que queria e mandado o resto do mundo para o inferno. E Ino não ignorava o poder de uma rapidinha, mas seria ótima se a amiga tivesse um romance quente e cheio de sexo com Gaara. Faria maravilhas pela pele dela.

Ino lançou um olhar para Hinata, esperando que pudesse ver como a situação estava. Tudo parecia bem. Até Gaara dizer alguma coisa e inclinar-se para beijar a herdeira.

Ah Kami! Tudo bem que os dois eram para ter um caso, mas não era pra começar já! O gênio mala estava la e ia estragar tudo!

Ino ia tomar medidas drásticas e Hinata ia lhe dever a alma! O que não fazia pelas amigas...

Respirando fundo, e posicionando-se de forma que Neji ficasse de costas para o beijo (que estava começando a ficar meio sério), colocou seu melhor sorriso sedutor.

Neji a estivera ignorando nos últimos minutos, mas o sorriso deixou-o em alerta.

-Então... –Ino perguntou, sua voz macia como veludo –Onde você vai me levar no nosso encontro?

Neji revirou os olhos.

-Muito engraçado, Yamanaka. –ele falou sem riso algum –Mas isso não é a sério.

-Claro que é! Eu tenho o grande Neji Hyuuga, ao meu dispor. –a mão dela, que estava pousada comportadamente no ombro dele, começou a descer, fazendo uma carícia simples, mas provocante no peito do Hyuuga –Eu pretendo me aproveitar bem disso.

O Hyuuga estreitou os olhos e agarrou o pulso dela.

-O que você está planejando, Yamanaka? –perguntou desconfiado.

Ino não se abalou, puxou o braço e quando este foi solto abraçou-se ao pescoço de Neji. Ele pareceu ainda mais desconfiado. Menino esperto.

-O que você acha? –perguntou de forma sugestiva, pressionando o corpo contra o dele.

Podia jurar tê-lo sentido estremecer, mas o rosto do rapaz continuava impassivo. As mãos dele foram parar em sua cintura, sem puxa-la para mais perto, mas muito menos afastando-a.

Ino queria saber se Hinata ja tinha parado de beijar o ruivo fogoso, ou pelo menos vazado para algum lugar mais reservado, porém não ousava distrair Neji de si mesma. Ele ficaria ainda mais irritado se descobrisse porque Ino resolvera se jogar para cima dele de repente.

-Eu acho que você está louca. –Neji falou com uma calma irritante –Ou realmente entediada. De qualquer jeito eu não quero entrar nesse jogo. –ele começou a afasta-la.

Hora de medidas drasticas.

-Não. –ela apertou o abraço, pressionando os seios contra o peito de Neji de um jeito que não tinha como ele ignora-la -Não é tédio. É curiosidade. Você nunca teve? –como estava de salto era apenas um pouco mais baixa que ele e suas palavras roçaram sua boca.

A loira sabia que estava jogando pesado, mas era tudo por Hinata. Só por Hinata, jurou a si mesma.

-Curiosidade? Por você? –ele nem pensou –Nunca.

E por essa certeza toda, Ino soube.

-Mentiroso. –ela murmurou com um sorriso torto.

E a ideia dele desejando-a á distância deu-lhe tanto poder que nem pensou mais em fazê-lo perder a calma, queria vê-lo perder a compostura. Por isso, Ino que dificilmente parava para pensar antes de agir, pensou ainda menos. Impulsionou a cabeça para frente e fez sua boca tocar a de Neji.

Tudo pelo bem de Hinata, é claro.

* * *

O cérebro de Neji estava trabalhando a mil por hora, tentando imaginar o que Ino estava planejando, porque obviamente devia haver uma jogada. Ela queria alguma coisa. Até por isso deixou-a brincar, queria ver até onde ela iria, mas para ser sincero não achou que ia chegar a esse ponto.

Era mentiroso mesmo. Claro que ja se perguntara como seria beijar, tocar, ou fazer amor com uma mulher como Ino. "Uma mulher como Ino", não "com Ino".

E isso também era mentira. Ja pensara nela e só nela, afinal, por mais irritante e fútil que ela fosse, Neji ainda era homem e a loira era extremamente atraente. Mas ter fantasiado uma ou duas vezes não significava seguir adiante com nada. Muito menos essa brincadeira de adolescente.

Só não contara com a atitude imprevisivel de Ino. Não esperava que ela o beijasse. E não esperava sua reação ao ser beijado, embora não fosse admiti-la nunca. Se bem que suas ações deviam estar falando mais alto...

Adoraria dizer que tinha afastado a loira imediatamente, mas estaria mentindo. De novo.

Então não, não a afastou. Para ser sincero aproveitou que suas mãos estavam na cintura dela e puxou-a para mais perto. Ino, longe de ser tímida, afundou a mão no cabelo dele e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Mas se ela achava que tinha algum controle aqui, o gênio ia lhe mostrar que estava enganada.

Por isso, antes que ela pudesse abusar, Neji aprofundou o beijo e mostrou que com um Hyuuga não se brinca.

* * *

Hanabi estava considerando bater em Sasuke. Será que alguem tiraria uma foto e colocaria no jornal? Ela mesma pagaria o fotógrafo.

No começo o Uchiha a tinha ignorado, depois decidira que assedia-la era muito mais interessante. Ja tinha sido sútil, charmoso, grosso e folgado, até direto. Hanabi ja teria batido nele, se a coisa toda não fosse tão engraçada. E também porque não acreditava nem por um segundo que ele queria... Como era mesmo? Ah sim! Achar a primeira superficie plana que pudesse e prensa-la contra ela.

Um gentleman, sem dúvida alguma.

Nunca fora uma das fãs dos irmãos Uhcihas, provavelmente por ser bem mais nova que ambos. Além do mais, o tipo deles (frio, sério e seco) lhe dava nos nervos. Anos de convivência com seu pai e primo a deixaram traumatizada em relação a homens calados. Achava que Hinata tinha o mesmo problema, mas aparentemente se enganara...

Talvez por isso Sasuke estivesse enchendo o saco dela no momento, porque sabia que ela não o faria cumprir nada do que estava prometendo. Ouvira dizer que quando ele e Ino estavam juntos as conversas tendiam a ser desse tipo.

Se bem que... Ino já dormira com ele, não era?

Estava revirando os olhos depois de mais alguma cantada ridícula quando seus olhos viram uma cena que a chocou até a alma.

-O Neji ta beijando a Ino! –exclamou, antes que conseguisse se conter.

Sasuke virou-se na hora para ver que, de fato, os dois estavam de bocas coladas.

-Seu primo é hétero?-perguntou surpreso. Hanabi lhe lançou um olhar congelante, mas ele ainda não sentiu-se convencido -Tem certeza que a Ino não está atacando ele?

-Não, eu não tenho! –Hanabi falou, embora ainda estivesse completamente surpresa –O que deu neles?

Então um flash chamou sua atenção para um outro casal que também se beijava.

-Bom, isso explica muita coisa... –comentou ao ver Gaara praticamente devorando sua irmã.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não me lembro de terem falado que isso fazia parte do leilão, mas eu topo se você topar. –falou de forma sugestiva.

Hanabi revirou os olhos.

-Me ajuda a separar os dois. A Ino e o Nii-san que se entendam...

* * *

Hinata não sabia o que tinha dado em sua cabeça para falar algo tão revelador para Gaara. Devia saber que ele teria uma atitude dessas. Aliás, acabara de dar poder demais ao ruivo, porque podia usar aquilo para tirar vantagem no acordo que estava fazendo com Hiashi.

Mas não conseguiu se conter. Queria que ele soubesse, que visse Nana nela. Embora não entendesse porque queria aquilo. Nada de bom resultaria desse conhecimento.

Se bem que... Esse beijo estava pra la de bom.

Devia imaginar que ele faria algo totalmente chocante, como beija-la na frente de tantas câmeras. Já vira milhares de flashes, mas não tinha certeza se eles estavam na sua cabeça ou se eram dos fotógrafos em volta.

Para ser bem sincera não conseguia pensar em nada além de Gaara, do sabor dele, do calor da pele dele. Mal lembrava-se que estavam em público, porque queria estar com ele desesperadamente, perto, ainda mais perto. Como naquela noite.

Devia lembrar-se de que isso estaria em todas as revistas de fofoca na manhã seguinte, mas não conseguia parar. Era tão incomum ela se sentir desejada e bonita. Era incrível o que Gaara fazia por ela, embora mal se conhecessem.

Uma mão puxou-a de repente, separando-a de Gaara.

-Nee-san!

Teve a impressão de ter ouvido Gaara rosnar para sua irmã caçula, mas talvez tivesse sido só impressão...

-Hanabi? –ainda estava confusa e zonza.

-Eu nem vou perguntar no que você estava pensando... –a outra começou a falar –Mas aproveita que a Ino ta distraindo o Nii-san e some daqui com o Gaara.

Hinata olhou em choque para a irmã, que tinha Uchiha Sasuke do seu lado, que parecia totalmente entediado pela coisa toda. Seu olhar varreu a pista de dança e viu que Ino e Neji estavam se beijando!

Ia perguntar para Hanabi se era seguro deixar aquilo acontecendo quando Gaara pegou seu pulso.

-Vamos. –ele falou.

E Hinata, mais uma vez, seguiu.

* * *

Quem diria que o pentelho beijava tão bem? Ino não estivera brincando quando dissera que tinha tido uma curiosidade. Quem não teria? Neji era atraente, mesmo que fosse um babaca. Mas nunca tinha planejado fazer nada a respeito, porque sabia que no fim não ia valer a pena. Talvez devesse agradar a Hinata pela desculpa para finalmente fazer o que queria.

Achara que ele beijaria mal, que seria travado e daqueles que não abrem a boca, mas estivera enganada, deliciosamente enganada. Era obviamente o tipo de cara que tomava controle do beijo desde o começo, beijava de forma profunda e adorava usar os dentes. Hum, Ino apreciava o pacote todo.

Talvez devesse levar mais em conta o número de pessoas que estava vendo isso, os fotografos das colunas de fofoca, que se divertiriam horrores com isso no dia seguinte e o fato de que Neji ia jogar a culpa toda nela depois. Claro que tinha sido ela quem o beijara, mas quando um não quer dois não brigam.

Duvidava que ele fosse ver dessa forma, mas enfim... É a vida.

Sentiu a mão dele deslizar por suas costas. Foi aí que a realidade se intrometeu.

-Se essa mão descer mais um pouco vocês vão fazer a noite dos fotografos. –uma voz masculina inconfundível declarou num tom cheio de tédio.

Os dois praticamente pularam para longe um do outro e deram de cara com Hanabi e Sasuke.

-Isso não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. –Sasuke declarou para Hanabi –Talvez eu venha de novo no próximo ano.

-Eu que não vou te comprar. –a Hyuuga falou.

-Até parece. –Sasuke falou com a arrogância que lhe era típica.

-Cadê a Hinata? –Neji perguntou de repente olhando em volta.

-Enquanto vocês dois estavam aí se pegando, a minha querida irmã sentiu dor de cabeça e foi para casa. –Hanabi explicou –O Sabaku deu carona para ela.

-Você deixou a Hinata sozinha com aquele cara? –Neji perguntou em choque.

-Ah Nii-san, saí dessa vida. Até parece que o Sabaku-San é um psicopata. –Hanabi revirou os olhos –Ele quer fazer negócios com o oto-san. Tenho certeza que vai cuidar direitinho da Hina-Chan.

Ino teve que transformar sua risada em tosse, mas mesmo assim Neji parecia desconfiado e a ponto de falar alguma coisa.

-Eu devo admitir que estou surpreso, Hyuuga. –Sasuke declarou com aquele jeito só seu –Eu sempre achei que você era gay. Se bem que, se tem alguém que pode converter qualquer um é a Ino.

Neji lançou um olhar fulminante ao outro, mas Ino apenas mandou um beijo para o amigo.

-Obrigada, querido. Eu sei que você pensa assim porque ja experimentou de perto o meu poder loiro. –ela falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu estava propondo para a mini-Hyuuga irmos lá para o meu apartamento para um pouco de tempo privado, vocês podiam vir junto e a gente via o que rolava. –ele continuou falando, aparentemente sério –Vocês dois são só primos mesmo, nem tem problema, né?

Hanabi parecia dividida entre uma cara de nojo e a vontade de rir da conversa absurda. Neji, por outro lado, parecia totalmente afrontado.

-Isso é ridículo e nós vamos embora agora, Hanabi. –Neji declarou para a prima e saiu pisando fundo dali, ignorando todos os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados.

Hanabi saiu atrás do primo, mas virou-se e lançou um gesto pedindo para Ino ligar no dia seguinte.

Ino e Sasuke olharam um para a cara do outro, antes de explodirem em risadas.

-Vamos para o meu apartamento? –ele falou de forma sugestiva.

-Só se for pra assistir Project Runaway. –a loira retrucou.

-Não. –Sasuke fez uma careta –Estava pensando em futebol americano.

Dessa vez foi Ino quem fez a careta. Então os dois trocaram olhares e checaram os relógios ao mesmo tempo.

-MMA. –declararam juntos.

* * *

Gaara lançou mais um olhar para Hinata, que estava no banco de passageiro do seu carro. Desde que os dois deixaram o salão, ignorando todas as perguntas e pedidos para fotos, ela não abrira a boca para nada. Entrara no carro dele em silêncio, sequer perguntando para onde estariam indo, agora ficava mordiscando a boca e torcendo os dedos em nervosismo.

O celular dela tocara e, pela metade da conversa que ouvira, percebera que era a irmã caçula. As duas tiveram alguma conversa, que pareceu consistir em Hanabi arrumando uma desculpa para Hinata, e depois o telefone foi passado para Neji. Hinata assegurou ao primo que Gaara a tinha deixado em casa, que ela estava indo dormir e que não queria ser incomodada. Gaara tinha certeza de que ela só conseguira mentir desse jeito porque Neji não estava a sua frente, porque mesmo assim ela corara e parecera absurdamente nervosa. O gênio dos Hyuuga nunca teria acreditado na herdeira se pudesse vê-la no momento.

Ainda estava se recuperando da revelação de agora pouco. Beija-la foi um reflexo, não que estivesse arrependido. Se alguém tivesse contado para ele que Nana era na verdade Hinata Hyuuga, nunca teria acreditado. Mas naquele momento, na pista de dança, parecera tão óbvio que não acreditava que não tivesse percebido antes.

Não tinha percebido os olhos, tão característicos, provavelmente porque a própria Matsuri tinha se referido a Hinata como Nana, a modelo.

Queria entender o que se passara na cabeça dela naquele momento e o que se passava agora. Hinata não parecia ser o tipo de mulher que aprontava dessas. Se não fosse pelo beijo na pista de dança, as palavras trocadas acharia que estava enganado, mas, como, sempre estava certo.

Parou o carro diante do seu prédio e o valete veio abrir a porta para Hinata. A herdeira pareceu acordar de um transe e saiu do veículo, finalmente olhando em volta. Provavelmente reconheceu o prédio, porque soltou um suspiro aliviado, antes de segui-lo.

A jornada de elevador até a cobertura, onde ficava o apartamento do ruivo, também foi feita no mais completo silêncio. Será que Hinata estava tentando dar um gelo nele? Porque se fosse o caso ia descobrir que era um jogo no qual não podia bater Gaara.

Os dois entraram no apartamento e Hinata ficou parada de forma desconfortável no meio da sala dele, olhando para os lados de forma nervosa.

-Você quer algo para beber? –ele ofereceu.

-Qualquer coisa que não tiver alcool, por favor. –ela falou baixo, corando absurdamente e sem olhar para ele.

Então não estava quieta de propósito. Só não sabia o que falar.

-Eu devo ter chá gelado. –ele falou –Pode ser?

Hinata deu um leve sorriso, como se a lembrasse de algo, mas então apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Gaara desapareceu na cozinha e quando voltou com o chá e um copo de whisky para si mesmo, ela ainda estava parada exatamente no mesmo lugar, segurando a bolsa firmemente nas mãos.

-Senta. –ele falou e a morena sentou na hora, como se ja não pudesse aguentar seu peso.

Gaara sentou ao lado dela e entregou o copo para a morena. Quando ela aceitou o chá, ele pegou a bolsa dela e arremessou para uma outra poltrona. Ela deu um gole nervoso no liquido e parecia decidida a olhar para todos os lugares, menos para ele.

-Hinata. –ele falou simplesmente. E ela quase desmaiou de susto.

-Desculpa. –ela pediu, ainda sem olhar para ele –Nós precisamos conversar, eu sei, mas... –respirou fundo –Eu...

Gaara suspirou e tirou o copo da mão dela e colocou com o seu na mesinha de centro. E esperou.

-Eu sinto muito! –ela explodiu de repente –Eu nunca, nunca, nunca faço coisas daquele tipo! Eu tenho tanta vergonha da minha atitude e medo de saber o que você pensa de mim. A Hanabi me fez tomar vodka sem eu saber, eu...

Gaara ja imaginava que algo tinha acontecido. Geralmente era muito bom em avaliar pessoas, algo muito necessário em sua profissão, e Hinata sempre parecera a ele alguem doce, tímida e até um pouco insegura demais. Não combinava com Nana, a mulher que conhecera naquela noite.

-Hinata. –cortou o monólogo dela –Olhe para mim.

Ela hesitou um pouco, antes de levantar os olhos para ele. Eram como pérolas, Gaara pensou, tão lindos honestos.

-Você sabia quem eu era. –não era uma pergunta –Foi por isso que você me deu atenção?

-Não, não! –ela afirmou –Sim, eu sabia quem você era, mas não foi por isso que eu... –ela ficou extremamente vermelha de novo.

Ele acreditava nela. Hinata não era o tipo de pessoa que mentia, era óbvio.

-Eu não sei o que dizer. –ela suspirou –Eu me sinto tão envergonhada.

-Por que? –ele quis saber.

Hinata olhou para ele confusa.

-Bom, porque eu... Eu menti pra você e... Nós... Bom, a gente...

-Transou numa sala vazia?

E ela ficou toda vermelha de novo.

-Hinata, eu não penso menos de você pelo que aconteceu. –ele falou por fim –Eu não vou negar que não gostei nada de você ter mentindo para mim, mas eu gostei menos ainda do jeito que você fugiu. –ficou esperando ela falar alguma coisa, mas dessa vez nada veio –Nós ainda não haviamos terminado.

Isso fez ela virar-se para ele de novo.

-Meu pai...

-Não tem nada a ver com isso. E vai continuar a não ter.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou levemente confusa.

-Eu achei que era óbvio. Eu quero que você seja minha. –ele falou com calma –Quer mais chá?

* * *

**Reviews, please? *-***

**Próximo post vai ser em "Armas para lutar" e espero que seja pra daqui duas semanas no máximo...**

**xoxo**


End file.
